Pride: Watch the Throne
by RonTheRonin
Summary: The one moment it was all within his grasp, they took it all away. His moment, the woman he loved, and the child she carried. And in the midst of lies, unforeseen alliances, and betrayals, Roman Reigns must become vengeance and payback if he is to save everything he holds dearly and ascend to the throne at the top of the WWE. The sequel to Pride and a Phase 2 story. Romanasha.
1. Chapter I

**Pride: Watch the Throne**

 **Chapter I**

 _For a guy who's been in this business since FCW in 2010, I guess you could honestly say that I've been through hell and back, and I haven't even been WWE champion yet._

 _Then again, I guess you could say that's the story of my whole life. After all, I was born into this business through my family bloodlines. From the High Chief Peter Maivia, to Jimmy Snuka, to the my dad Sika and uncle Afa, the Wild Samoans, to my cousin Rikishi and my brother Rosey, to the Great One himself the Rock, all the way to the current day with myself and my cousins the Usos, we are a Samoan Dynasty._

 _Let me repeat that for you: a Samoan Dynasty. We have been around ruling the wrestling business for generations past, and will continue to rule this industry for future generations to come. For right now though, it's my time to shine. It's my time to step up and take the throne and carry our family's legacies into the future._

 _It was perfectly planned out too. I had won the Royal Rumble to punch my ticket to the main event of WrestleMania. Of course, everyone had their doubts about me and my ability; all the things they said I couldn't do. So you know what I did? I went out there and proved my critics wrong, just like I always continue to do. Cheer me or boo me, but I will make sure that by the end of the night, you will respect me._

 _During most of the year in 2014, I was reacquainted with an old face I fondly remember seeing back in NXT quite often in 2012. Her real name was Mercedes, but for the sake of her not killing me or you, we'll just call her Sasha Banks. It was amazing to see how much she had changed and grown as a person. The days she dated Seth were awkward days for me. I respect a relationship, so I stayed away, despite what I strongly felt for her._

 _The times we spent together, they were just…tremendous and magnetic. I really don't know how else to put it, but she captured my heart and held on to it ever since. She's never going to let go either. I don't say these words often, but I do_ _ **love**_ _her. And I wish I could tell her that, but she's not here with me right now. All thanks to the Authority.._

 _I kicked Daniel Bryan's ass on the way there, earning his respect in the process. It probably doesn't seem like it, but it means a lot to me that I earned his respect. He's a real likable guy and a true warrior who, just like me, has had to put up with the Authority's bullshit for the past 2 years._

 _The weekend of WrestleMania, Sasha started to act strange around me, and at first I thought she was back to drinking again, but when she had those sad worried brown eyes that approached me before my match, it reminded me of those same eyes of someone I once knew long ago, when they told me those words. "Roman, I'm pregnant." Crazy how I tend to make the same old mistakes over again and get caught in the worst possible moment right?_

 _I made it to the main event of WrestleMania. I went toe to toe with the Beast, Brock Lesnar. The very same Brock Lesnar who broke the Undertaker's undefeated streak of 21-0 at WrestleMania, as I'm sure Paul Heyman would be happy to remind you. I put him through tremendous pain and he put me through tremendous pain. I made the Beast bleed. Who the hell else could say that?_

 _As soon as I hit that Spear on Brock, I could have sworn that the match would have been over right there. Even though that Spear didn't work, I tried it twice more and on the third try Brock hit that third F-5 on me and it could have been over right there. It truly could have been over at that very moment but unfortunately, a former friend, a_ _ **brother turned nemesis came calling from my past. The devil was here to collect his due, and I was about to lose everything.**_

 _It's funny because you never see it coming. One minute you're on top of the world, and then the next, it hits you. You take the woman I love, carrying our child, you take my moment, and you will all feel my_ _ **rage**_ _. I'm going to become your worst nightmare. I am fury. I am vengeance. I am payback._

 _My family was buried alive, and we won't take that lying down. I'm coming for you Triple H. And your damn throne. And I'm going to take back everything that you took from me._

 _Believe that._

 **Undisclosed Location, April 29, 2015**

The loud sounds of Singapore cane echoed throughout the wilderness as the Powerhouse Roman Reigns swung the weapon with tremendous force onto the exposed back of the Big Show. He, along with his cousin Dwayne Johnson, better known as the Rock, tracked down the giant while he was on a promotional tour. Causing a massive traffic car pileup, the Big Show's tour bus rolled off the edge of the highway and crashed into the mass of trees below.

As the giant struggled to pull himself out of the bus, he immediately found the Samoans waiting for him, fury in their eyes and vengeance on their minds. The two of them immediately pulled the giant out of the bus and started to hammer away at him. Roman speared the giant into a tree, the bark being stabbed into Show's back as he hollered out in pain.

"Shut your mouth before I slap your lips off your face, you big ass baby," Dwayne threatened, proceeding to slap Big Show in the face anyway. Roman immediately chained the Big Show to a hardened and sturdy tree. "Hey Show, you ready to go another round?" Roman smirked, shining up the Singapore cane some more.

"What the hell man! Wasn't you beating me in our last man standing match at Extreme Rules enough?" Big Show yelled, but Roman delivered swift shots to the ribs of the Big Show, keeping him in severe pain. "After what you guys did to my family? Fuck no it isn't. I'm gonna make you all pay slowly. Now tell me, where the hell is Hunter keeping Sasha?" Roman asked.

Big Show began to profusely sweat as the Rock delivered stiff left and right hands to the bald head of the giant. "Answer the man when he asks you a question jabroni. Or else I'll slap the lips off your face and sew them back on to your ass," Dwayne crossed his arms as Roman stared down Big Show. "Look man, I don't know what you've been told or what you saw in that casket, but that Sasha bitch is dead alright?!"

A Superman Punch rocked Big Show's jaw so hard a few teeth came flying out. "Another fucking lie," Roman replied, picking up a Singapore cane and swiftly delivering shot after shot to the head and ribs of the giant. "Hunter help me!" Show cried out, tears starting to roll down his face as Roman delivered a swift shot between the legs of the big man. "Get the bonesaw Rocky," Roman demanded, as the winds began to blow and pick up a bit.

Looking at his eyes, Big Show could tell that this wasn't the same Roman that he had battled when he was in the Shield. This wasn't even the same Roman from before WrestleMania. This was a Roman Reigns that had been possessed by a demon of vengeance and would not stop until he had made every single person pay for their role in destroying Roman's life.

"Alright you giant piece of crap, I'm gonna give you one last opportunity to tell me just where the hell Sasha is, and if you don't, I'm gonna shove this bonesaw up your ass. Now start talking," Roman said, kicking Big Show in the ribs.

"When I break free of these chains, not only am I gonna tear you apart, I'm gonna—aghhh!" Big Show screamed as Roman started sawing at Big Show's neck. "Please stop! No!" Show screamed, but Roman kept cutting until the bonesaw was at least a quarter of the way into his neck before pulling it out. Big Show bled out of control, before Roman pulled out the buzzsaw from the back of the Rock's pickup truck.

"Tell me Big Show, do you bleed?" Roman asked, in a dark and gritty voice. "You will," he continued, proceeding to cut all the way through the rest of the neck of the Big Show, cutting his head off completely clean. As the giant's head rolled along the grassy ground, Dwayne stabbed it in the center with a pitchfork.

With the rest of the body chained to the tree, Roman pulled out a lighter that Dean had once given to him, in case he ever decided to smoke one. Well, he surely was never going to smoke a cigar, but he sure as hell was about to smoke a giant. Roman turned the lighter on and tossed it towards the tree, watching fondly as the flames began to dance out of control and blaze stronger.

"Let's go Roman, unless you wanna burn in your own personal hell," Dwayne tapped Roman, as the two cousins headed off slowly, hopping into the Rock's truck and driving the hell out of the wilderness. As Dwayne got them back on the highway, he glanced towards Roman who was noticeably quiet. All the Samoan Thor could do was stare outside into the wildside, thinking to himself.

"Hey Ro, relax alright? Sasha is out there, and I promise you we're gonna find her. There's no way in blue hell that Hunter would have just killed her off like that and disposed of her body like that. Now I'm not gonna sit here and make you promises I can't keep, but we're gonna kick Hunter's candy ass and the rest of his stupid McMahon family. We're the motherfucking Samoan Dynasty, alright?" Dwayne proclaimed, looking towards Roman once more.

The former Shield member looked towards Dwayne, shaking his head. "I know, but I don't want to hear about hope. I want payback, revenge, and Hunter's head on a silver platter. And then, I want my woman back into my arms. That's what I want Dwayne. This is love and war."

Dwayne slowly sighed to himself as they continued to drive along the roads. This was a dark path Roman was on the verge of taking and he surely didn't want his cousin to take the same path that he once took back over a decade ago. For the Great One, this was just about as much as saving Roman from himself as it was destroying the Authority, and he'd do anything to make sure that that happened.

Sunkiss Bar, May 5, 2015 10:35pm

As a bunch of guys gathered to play pool, an athletic woman with long jet black hair and sweet chocolate skin strolled into the bar of men, picking up a pool stick and interrupting a game. "Excuse me miss, but I think you need to wait your damn turn," the wrecking ball known as Bull Dempsey warned the diva. The young woman simply sighed, taking off her rebel shades to reveal herself as the one and only Naomi.

"Excuse me? I can do whatever the hell I want. And you're funny, seeing as how you're not even on the main roster yet. So step the fuck aside," the Slayer Naomi demanded. When Bull refused to back down, the athletic collectively sighed and chuckled to herself. "If you can't learn to respect me on your own, then I'm gonna beat it out of you myself," she said, proceeding to stab the pool stick into the foot of Bull.

"Come here you little bitch!" he yelled, hobbling over to her only to be met with a superkick from the fully healed Tamina Snuka. "Sit the fuck down," Tamina warned, turning back to Naomi who had a smile on her face. "Thanks for coming. I knew you'd answer my call," Naomi smirked, looking at the scattered pool of bodies sprawled out everywhere thanks to Tamina's doing.

"No problem. Let's just say I know what it's like to be pushed aside for someone else's agenda and bullshit," Tamina said, dusting her hands and nodding towards her cousin in law. "You're not doing this nonsense for the Authority are you?"

Naomi quickly shook her head. "To hell with the Authority, from now on, we do what we want and take whatever we want. Nobody else is gonna tell us what to do. First, we take out those damn Bella Twins, then we take that Divas championship, and from there the rest of the world is ours," Naomi claimed, smiling at the vision in her head.

She was gonna do whatever it took to be the queen, everyone else be damned.

And now she had some muscle behind her cause too.

 **And there's your first chapter for the sequel of Pride, entitled Watch the Throne! What do you guys think of Roman's vengeance quest to find Sasha? And just what the hell is Naomi about to get herself into with her own personal vendetta? Also, next chapter we get an update on Jimmy and Jey and how they're feeling after Slayomi's betrayal, and Roman next prepares to go after Seth Rollins and the championship! A surprise in store awaits you as well! Stay tuned! And read the other stories that connect to this story and don't forget to fave, follow, read, and review! Thanks!**

 ** _Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90 (Sasha Banks)_**

 ** _Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks (Dean Ambrose)_**

 ** _Welcome to the Future by PikaSixJoy (Seth Rollins)_**


	2. Chapter II

**Pride: Watch the Throne**

 **Chapter II**

 _Rocky always told me that if I ever ended up in the wrestling business like he did, that there were going to be guys that you either wrestled a lot and ended up becoming career rivals, or you would have the guys you wrestled with who would end up becoming your best friend and even brother. For him, that guy was Stone Cold Steve Austin. I'd love to fill you in on their history, but that's what you can go order the WWE Network for._

 _For me personally, those two guys were Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. The moment we forged a bond of friendship in NXT, we promised to take over this company and make a name for ourselves in a way that no one had done before. With that promise made, the brotherhood was formed and the Shield was born._

 _When we made it to the main roster finally, we ran roughshod over the competition. Whatever superteam was thrown at us, we ran right through them. We annihilated many big names, from John Cena to my cousin the Rock, even the Undertaker felt the Shield's wrath. We won championship gold, and at that point nobody could touch us._

 _Of course, the Authority had to eventually intervene in the Shield's business just to get a feel for what we were doing. They even offered us a deal to work with them; Dean and I were reluctant to do so, but Seth insisted that we at least try it out and see where things lead from there. We reluctantly agreed, however I didn't exactly feel that this was the way to go about serving justice._

 _After my one man showing in the Royal Rumble where I eliminated 13 people, jealousy started to creep in within our little band of rebels, with Seth walking out on us and leaving us high and dry to the Wyatt Family. It took a bit of violence and a lot of words, but we eventually got back together on the same page in time to destroy the Authority's Director of Operations Kane and Hunter's old tag team buddies the New Age Outlaws at WrestleMania 30._

 _We were coasting; we were unstoppable and nobody in their right minds could have been able to defeat us, but of course Hunter just had to try his hand at the task. After all, that big nosed goofball had to have his thumb on everything that moved, right? He reformed an old legendary stable of his own with Randy Orton and Batista to combat the Shield: Evolution._

 _The matches between the Shield and Evolution weren't just matches or battles, but wars. We waged war with the trio of veterans, defeating them at Extreme Rules 2014 and then ultimately winning the war just the very next month at Payback 2014. We had never been so scarred or battle weary in our careers thus far, but at least we had finally won the war and the Authority had ultimately lost, right?_

 _Wrong._

 _In a move nobody saw coming, someone had shattered our brotherhood. And it wasn't even anyone in the Authority either. It wasn't the Wyatt Family. Hell, it wasn't even the IWC._

 _It was our littlest brother, Seth Rollins._

 _Our beloved little brother of the Shield had sold Dean and I out to the Authority. He was officially one of them. And it completely broke our hearts._

 _Fast forward a year later, and little brother has accomplished a feat Dean and I have yet to achieve: become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Seth was a brilliant strategist and all of his planning and plotting had ultimately led him to achieve his ultimate dream…our ultimate dream. After all, we did say that we would take over this company one day right? We made a promise to each other that it would happen, no matter what._

 _Maybe this was Seth's road to doing just that, by fate's guiding hand._

 _But I couldn't help but feel that during that Fatal 4-way match at Payback, when the three of us put Randy Orton through that announce table with the Triple Powerbomb, that the Shield was truly back. And truth be told, it felt hella good. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself too, but when Seth thrust his fist forward, as if it were old times, that hurt. That shit really hurt._

 _He looked at me and Dean as if his sins he had committed towards us were forgiven, but we couldn't give him that satisfaction. Maybe one day those sins will be forgiven in due time, but now is not that time, nor will it ever be for quite a while._

 _And yes, while Seth eventually did win that match and walked away the champion, I finally got to reconcile some petty differences with my one true bro: Dean Ambrose._

 **Underside Sea and Bar**

"Consider yourself lucky that I decided to go ahead and buy us the beers, even though we both lost," Roman told his best friend Dean Ambrose, who leaned back in his chair with a whiskey-wide smirk on his face. "And why should I consider myself lucky? I'm the one who kicked the most ass in that match and you know it," he laughed, propping his feet up on the table as Roman brought the beers over from the counter.

"Two boilermakers for us," Roman said, "and don't get it twisted. I think your big ass head is still seeing stars from when I blasted you with my Superman Punch," he grinned, taking a few sips of his boilermaker. "Not that I blame you. Maybe I knocked some sense into you."

"Yeah right my brotha, you couldn't wipe the floor with my boots. I kicked your ass pretty bad, that's why I'm the one with a rematch at Elimination Chamber on Sunday," the Lunatic Fringe chuckled, stealing one of Roman's fries too.

"Yeah, and you nearly got your head smashed through cinderblocks yet again just to get it. You really need an exit strategy bro," Roman smugly smirked, throwing down on the many plates of cheesecake the duo had ordered.

Always hungry, they were, as Yoda would say.

"Hey, with you watching my back I'm pretty sure I can get myself out of a lot more situations than I would have alone. Thanks for posting my bail, by the way," Dean added, taking a few more shots of his boilermaker before stuffing his face with some crabcakes.

"No problem man, I've always got your back," Roman smiled.

"Yeah me too. I just wish you could trust me enough to have yours. You've been so distant since WrestleMania, and it's kind of hurts bro," Dean added. "You can trust me with anything Roman. I'm unstable, not untrustworthy."

Roman heavily sighed to himself. After everything he had been through lately, maybe it was time that he let somebody in other than his family on his situation. After all, carrying this much baggage was draining and unloading it onto somebody else for a change could probably help ease his mental state.

"Alright I'll tell you everything. So, after Seth stole my WrestleMania moment from me, I limped back to my locker room, only to find the bloody and dead body of Sasha laying in front of me. I thought the Authority had killed her just to put the nail in the coffin and get rid of me forever. They knew what her death would do to me."

Dean whistled aloud. "Damn bro, I'm sorry to hear that." Roman shook his head solemnly. "That's barely the start of it. Moments before my match, Sasha came to me with some crazy ass news…she said she was pregnant."

Dean immediately spit out some of the boilermaker he was drinking into the face of one of the waitresses. "Sorry darlin'," he apologized with a sly grin before turning his attention back to Roman. "Well shit, it wasn't a sham?" he inquired, and Roman nodded. "Yeah, JoJo even showed me the pictures of the test she took, but Sasha was taken from me, or so I thought."

Dean rubbed and scratched his chin, trying to put two and two together. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you and the rest of your Samoans attended a funeral for Sasha, but found out that the body of Sasha was a fake, and it was all just a setup for the Authority to destroy you all once and for all. Am I in the ballpark or what?"

Roman arched his eyebrows in slight surprise, but Dean laughed aloud. "What? I do great detective work. I've been in and out of a lot of police stations to know by now," he added, resting his hands behind his head. "So then, the million dollar question is, where's Cleopatra now? And Cleopatra Jr?" the unstable superstar added, acknowledging the infant Sasha was carrying.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I killed Big Show, but couldn't get any answers out of him so I cut his head off. That didn't seem to get me anywhere," Roman added, a dark chuckle escaping his lips, Dean noticed.

"Cutting heads off and you didn't invite me? Damn, you really do owe me one!" Dean exclaimed, while Roman put his hands up in self defense. "Alright alright, you're right. But seriously man, I need to find Sasha. Before the Authority does, if they don't already know," Roman added quietly.

Dean noticed the look of self pity and doubt on his best friend's face, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we're gonna find her Ro, alright? I kinda miss her big forehead, now that I think about it. Gonna make a call to a hacker buddy of mine down in NXT. Name's Solomon Crowe, maybe he can track a few leads for us to see where Cleopatra's been taken."

"Appreciate it man. Forever my bro," he said, as they stood up and they gave each other a tight hug. Perhaps he should have let Dean in from the very beginning after all.

But, better late than never.

 **Tampa Hard Knocks Gym**

Jimmy Uso punched the sandbags with tremendous force each time, unleashing his bent up fury upon the defenseless sandbag. All of the drama and bullshit he had had to deal with lately had come to a head, and he was fed up with everything. The Authority had injured his brother to the point where he would end up missing at least six months of action. They had been lured into a trap and had been dismantled by the Authority. But all of that paled in comparison to what Naomi did to him.

The sting of betrayal stung deep.

The woman he married, the same woman who he called his best friend, cracked jokes with, the one he exchanged his most heartfelt vows with and fell in love with, that very same woman, had betrayed him and almost literally carved his heart out. At this point, he would have preferred that she just destroy him completely.

But that would be too easy.

For all of his frustrations, he was thankful that John Cena kept his gym open 24/7 for anybody who wanted to use it. The gym came in handy for moments like these when too much was going on in one's personal life.

But for the time being, he would have to unfortunately put his personal life aside in this matter, because it was all but an afterthought in the war that was about to commence between the Samoan Dynasty and the Authority's new Empire. People were going to get hurt, people were going to bleed, and there was going to be death and glory. Dwayne had positioned him in this position near NXT, where he could keep a close eye on Hunter and his daily proceedings he carried out for his 'baby' NXT.

Authority be damned though, his family was going to come out on top no matter the cost. But losing Naomi would hurt him more in this fight more than any other bullet could.

Jimmy's personal thoughts and feelings were pushed to the side though, when an unknown face entered the gym, heading straight for the treadmill, a young diva to be exact. The diva had taken off her shirt and jeans to reveal a dark blue training bra and some blue track shorts underneath, commencing her workout. She was quite the looker, but that wasn't exactly the shocking part.

The shocking part was actually her facial features. Was that…Sasha Banks?

"Nah, that can't be," Jimmy said to himself, shaking his head like he was in a trance. The girl kept running the treadmill, far surpassing speeds that Sasha could ever reach. Sasha couldn't be found, so who was this exactly?

"Yo lady, are you like Sasha Banks' stunt double or something? Because there's no way you're the real her!" Jimmy called out over the whirring of the treadmill machine. Catching her attention finally, the young woman finally turned off the treadmill and hopped off the machine, taking her earbuds out and smirking at the Samoan.

"You know, there's better ways to catch a lady's attention than insulting her," the woman smirked, as Jimmy watched the sweat glisten off of the abs on her stomach and trickle down the rest of her body. He was absolutely sure she wasn't Sasha, but he was absolutely sure that she _was_ smoking hot.

"Eyes up here you sick freak," the woman said, lifting Jimmy's head back up to meet hers. "And I'm not a stunt double, I'm actually Sasha. As far as you know anyway," she winked, knocking back a few gulps of her favorite blue Gatorade flavor.

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean uce?" Jimmy asked, only to be met with laughter from the young Sasha look-a-like. "Man fuck this, I'm so done with this shit. I'm going home," Jimmy said, tossing his things into his training bag as the diva's laughs came to a stop.

"Aww come on, don't make a little fuss over nothing _sweetie,_ " she said with heavy emphasis on the last word. Jimmy growled, trying to shrug off her words. "No, for all I know you're some stupid ass tri—" the diva slapped Jimmy so hard he tripped and fell and over the weight bench. Elise couldn't help but giggle to herself at how goofy and clumsy Jimmy was being.

"You're a fucking goof, you know that? But I'd rather be here and watch you trip over yourself than listen to that Big Red Suited jackass try and tell me what to do," she explained, her brown eyes watching over the Uso twin with fondness as he collected himself. Was she talking about Kane?

"I think his name is Bane…no wait, Kane! Yeah it's the Big Red Q-tip Kane!" she laughed, as Jimmy chuckled as well. She suddenly didn't seem as bad as she once did before. "Yeah…but I think calling him a Q-Tip would be putting it mildly." Jimmy threw his bag onto his arm, ready to leave for the night but as he reached the door, the diva called out for him once more.

"By the way, I stay right down the street from you if you ever feel like coming by to see me jabroni," she teased, about to head back to her work out.

"We'll see about that 'Sasha'," Jimmy chuckled, smiling to himself as he opened the door.

"Don't call me Sasha, I hate that fucking name."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as her eye stance softened.

" _You_ can call me _Elise._ "

 **And for more Elise, you can see her in the other stories as well. That's gonna wrap chapter 2 here, so stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon! Roman and Dean resume the hunt, more Naomi, and other stuff coming as well. Don't forget to tune in to the other stories as well to stay up to date and keep connected with what's going on!**

 **Also read:**

 ** _Fire and Ice by RonTheRonin and EloquentAngel90 (Kevin Owens and Becky Lynch)_**

 ** _Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90 (Sasha Banks)_**

 ** _Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks (Dean Ambrose)_**

 ** _Welcome to the Future by PikaSixJoy (Seth Rollins and Paige)_**


	3. Chapter III

**Pride: Watch the Throne**

 **Chapter III**

Naomi and Tamina were absolutely fed up and they had had just about enough of the Anti-Diva Paige. Originally promising to run roughshod over the Divas division and take the Divas title for keeps, the athletic Diva was finding the task easier said than done. Her first opportunity to take the Divas championship had come at Extreme Rules, but thanks to a bit of assistance from Brie Bella, her twin Nikki was able to retain her championship.

Gathering Tamina as her enforcer, the duo sent the Bella Twins a vicious message, assaulting them with a barrage of superkicks to the head, letting them know they weren't going away any time soon. Unfortunately for Naomi, her past had come back to haunt her in the form of Paige, who proceeded to take out Naomi during her rematch and automatically insert herself into the title picture.

Great. Just what she needed right now. More pretenders to the very throne she was trying to assume.

After taking yet another loss at the Elimination Chamber in a triple threat match between herself, Nikki and Paige, she ultimately decided that it was time to take drastic measures. After all, if she turned on her own separated husband, what was there that she wasn't capable of?

Naomi laughed to herself. Being evil was fun. Nobody could judge you and you could do whatever you wanted on your own accord.

Naomi and Tamina walked into a private safe house, pulling the lever to take them down to the sub-basement levels of the secret hideout they had a hold of here. Naomi flipped on the light switch to the entire room and looked over to the jail cell, revealing none other than the Bella Twins' brother, JJ, being held hostage against his will.

"When I get out of here, I am going to kill the both of you! Just you wait until Brie and Nikki find your ass! They're gonna—" his sentence trailed off when Naomi slapped his face, sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor of his cell. "Watch your tongue prisoner. I am the Queen and you will not disrespect me with your distasteful tongue."

JJ held his cheek, reveling in the stunning feeling he was feeling. Just who the hell did these two divas think they were exactly? "You're not going anywhere until I get back what is rightfully mine and that's the Divas championship. Even if I have a drop a Bella or two dead to achieve that goal, then so be it," Naomi announced, dark intentions rooted throughout her remarks.

"You'll do no such thing! And if you do, I will personally make your life a living hell!" JJ shouted, but his threats were only met with more delusional laughter from Naomi. "Boy, what makes you think I give a flying fuck what you say? Your threats are nothing more than empty words to me. I'm better than any one of your sisters any day of the week and don't you forget that either," the 'Amazing Diva' taunted, sauntering off.

JJ looked to Tamina for some kind of reassurance or plea for help, but the Samoan was having none of it. "You're just gonna sit there and follow her around like some lost puppet?!" JJ pleaded, but Tamina shook her head. "I'm not a puppet, we're family. And I'm gonna help my family take care of a problem," she said. She then super kicked JJ's head back through the bars and back into his cell, knocking him out cold for the night.

"Get over here Tamina, so we can say hello to our other special guest down here," Naomi called out, and as Tamina made her way over to her cousin-in law, she glared at the prisoner. "Paige's best frenemy, I think they like to call each other. Hello AJ," Naomi waved with a sinister smirk.

"Hello Naomi," AJ uttered, a complete bitter tone.

 **June 6** **th** **, 2015, 9:02pm**

Another RAW, another load of bullshit from the Authority to deal with. Instead of the usual going one on one with Kane, Hunter had something different in mind this time for the Samoan Powerhouse this time around. Sure, Roman had a spot announced for the Money In the Bank ladder match in just over a week. But he knew it could easily be taken away from him a heartbeat.

After Dean Ambrose's shenanigans last week, stealing Seth's championship even though he had only won the match via disqualification, got the Authority very hot. And while vouchinng for his best friend and his actions, even securing a ladder match for that very same title at Money In the Bank between Dean and Seth, Hunter wasn't going to walk away without getting the last laugh.

So Roman had to get ready to run the gauntlet.

In his first match of the evening, he had to compete with the newly crowned King of the Ring, Wade Barrett. In a back and forth competitive match, Roman made mincemeat of the bareknuckle brawler with a powerful Spear that put the Englishman away for good. Second, Hunter would continue his punishment of the former Shield member by having him compete against the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. Roman thought he had earned the respect of Mark just a couple of months ago, but with his spot of being in the Money in the Bank match on the line, all of that respect went completely out of the window.

Henry punished Roman throughout the match, even targeting his eye so that he couldn't focus on his opponent and build up sufficient momentum to take his foe out. However, one mistake by Henry helped Roman capitalize, as the Powerhouse hit a Superman Punch that sent the Texan native flying over the announce table; deeming the right amount of time for the Samoan Thor to just barely roll back into the ring as the referee reached 10. Finally he beat part two of the Authority's little game—being too driven and pissed off could get you through hell. Roman was beyond that taking in every spike that was being thrown at him. He almost didn't even feel the vicious attack Mark Henry unleased upon him after the match.

Roman limped backstage holding his ribs the mere visual of Hunter and Stephanie from the corner of his eye stopped him. Without a word, Roman already knew what was coming next. "Let me guess, keep the vest on?" he let out a heavy exhale.

Hunter formed a huge smirk as if any extra age lines could fit on his face. "Yeah, you keep that vest on nice and tight," he paused glancing over to his wife, "cause you're about to follow the buzzards." Stephanie let out low cackle as the two walked way. Just one more Roman whispered to himself while clinching his fist.

Roman prevailed once again as his good buddy Dean waved a bit of distraction to the Authority after their feeble attempt at getting Reigns defeated. Roman could always count on that crazy fucker even at the last minute. Not that he couldn't do it all by himself—it was in his blood, but sometimes numbers could out do you good. Roman headed backstage to end the night in San Antonio strong.

Limping a little more noticeable backstage Roman grabbed a couple of bottles of water and Gatorade before heading back into the locker with Dean right behind him. Seemed like the night was going to consist of kicking back a few cold ones or maybe a little more than that. "You alright man," Dean patted Roman on the back getting his attention; Roman gave a quick nod.

"For the most part," Roman managed to make laugh out of it, "No thanks to you," he joked. "What the hell took you so long anyway?"

Dean scratched the back of his head shrugging as thoughts rambled in the back of his mind. "Not sure I think me and Renee were playing twister and then—"

The light mood was interrupted by the sour faces of the Authority. Of course the night couldn't end without some final lines from the power crazed couple. Hunter with array of disappointment in his eye.

"You're one lucky son of bitch," Hunter glared at the two 'menaces' of the WWE, "There's no way in hell you're walking out with that briefcase on Sunday and over my dead body will you ever be WWE champion," Hunter zoned in on Dean.

Roman scoffed clearly refraining himself from knocking the teeth right out of Hunter's mouth. "How long have we been at this? For years you've had a grudge against my family, when are you finally going to realize that you'll never win?"

"I already have," Hunter declared. The COO let a smirk cross his face, attempting to make the opposition feel just a bit off balance. "See, when your cousin went to Hollywood and I stayed behind to rule the WWE with an iron fist, I won. When your former brother Seth Rollins, stabbed you in the back last year, I won. When Seth cashed in his briefcase at WrestleMania to win the title and take your storybook ending away, I won!" Hunter reinforced his statement with the last line.

Roman gritted his teeth, listening to the Game verbally grind his gears with all of these facts he kept presenting towards them. It was hard to deny that they were the truth, but at the same time, listening to the Game spout off his accomplishments was extremely tiresome at this point.

"Put a cork in your ass Hunter. I'm walking out with that Money in the Bank briefcase and my boy Deano here is walking out with that WWE World Heavyweight championship and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it. Believe that," the powerhouse promised, bumping fists with Dean as they sauntered away.

As much as Hunter wanted to drive Roman and Dean's heads straight into the ground, there was much more important business matters to attend to at the moment. After the reported disappearance of the Big Show, Hunter knew that there more than meets the eye. Way more than just a coincidence.

The COO's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the constant buzzing of his phone—his personal cell phone, only to grimace upon seeing it was the Architect Seth Rollins giving him a call. Making sure nobody was within earshot to listen, he listened to what exactly Seth had to complain about this time.

And as Seth continued to ramble on and on about his stolen championship amongst other things, one particular sentence stood out above all else.

 _Sasha Banks was alive._

As Roman and Dean threw their bags into the trunk of the car in the parking lot, a rather pleasant surprise came running their way in the form of Sasha Banks' best friend, JoJo Offerman. She finally slowed to a stop, struggling to catch her breath as Roman and Dean watched her dumbfounded.

"Well damn darlin', you may need to rent some longer legs for long distance travel," Dean joked, rubbing the scruff hairs on his chin as he chuckled a bit. JoJo simply rolled her eyes and gave Roman a big hug instead. Dean gave her a salty look, but JoJo smirked. "What? He smells nice and he's got nice hair," she complimented Roman.

"Appreciate that babygirl," Roman grinned, watching Dean grab his leftover chili dog from catering and started throwing down on it. "What's the deal?" he asked JoJo, whose smile transformed into a look of complete seriousness. Making sure nobody was in the parking lot, she began.

What she was about to reveal was going to be a tough pill for Roman to swallow.

"Okay so let me just start off by saying, I finally found out where Sasha is," JoJo said, sighing to herself as Roman's eyes completely widened. This was the news of the century for him and he slowly twiddled his thumbs, waiting patiently for JoJo to continue.

"Where's Cleopatra?" Dean asked, taking large bites in between his sentences, grossing JoJo out. "Eww, close your mouth!" JoJo pushed him away, moving closer near Roman. "Anyways, Sami and I did some digging into the security footage from the night of WrestleMania where Sasha was supposedly found dead back in the Bay area," JoJo explained.

"Yeah, and the body I ended up finding was a complete duplicate, but I was too caught up in the moment to realize that," Roman begrudgingly remembered. That was arguably the most painful day in his life he had ever experienced up to this point, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that only worse days were ahead.

JoJo scratched the back of her head nervously. "Yeah…Jimmy told me about that and what happened to you guys up in Boston a couple of months ago. I'm so sorry," she offered her apologies, but Roman shook his head. "Don't worry about it JoJo. Once we find Sasha, all of this will go away. We put the Authority out of power, we all go home and my girlfriend and unborn kid are safe again," he said.

"I hate fairy tales," Dean retorted. "Wake the hell up Roman, this story doesn't end until nearly all of us completely die. It's either gonna be us or it's gonna be them. There's only black and white, no areas or shades of gray."

JoJo looked at Dean in complete shock, shaking her head in disagreement. "That's a lie Dean. Sure what happened to them back in Boston was a tragedy, but it's only adding fuel to the fire to help us take down the Authority and find our friend. And thanks to the tapes, I find out just what we needed to know."

As Dean scoffed, Roman nodded. "What's that?" JoJo sighed to herself, continuing. "Well, while listening in on the audio, we found that apparently Sasha was knocked unconscious and her body was swapped by a body double. And you're not going to believe who it was that we saw take Sasha away," JoJo gulped as Roman's eyes began to darken, watching his gloved fists clench tighter and tighter with each word.

"Who. Was. It," Roman calmly asked with an undertone of anger.

"It was Finn Balor, and according to the audio we listened to on the security cameras, he took Sasha all the way to Japan," JoJo finished, and immediately after Roman punched in two of the car windows.

No roars. Not even an angry cry.

Dean looked on in utter surprise as he finished up his chili dog. "Chill man chill," Dean scolded his best friend.

"I am calm," Roman stated, "and I'll be even better when I find that Irish bastard and knock his head clean off and put him six feet under."

"You can't kill him!" JoJo exclaimed. "Sure, we can make him pay and bring him to justice, but killing isn't the answer!"

"She's right Ro, we should at least let Finn tell his side of the story or at least beat it out of him—"

"Killing's not the answer? It can't send a message? Ask the Big Show how he feels about that, and then get back to me."

"I'm gonna go find Sasha myself, either with or without your help, and I'm going to make Finn pay for his sins. Believe that."

And with that, Roman walked off into the night leaving Dean and JoJo behind, operating once more as a lone wolf.

Perhaps it was better that way.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3 guys, hope you enjoyed it! Much more is coming in chapter 4, including the Money in the Bank fallout, Roman meets Elise for the first time, and much more!**

 **And don't forget to read the other stories to stay connected!**

 _ **Fire and Ice by RonTheRonin and EloquentAngel90**_

 _ **Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90**_

 _ **Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks**_

 _ **Welcome to the Future by PikaSixJoy**_


	4. Chapter IV

**Pride: Watch the Throne**

 **Chapter IV**

Roman's POV

Have you ever set out in search of something you should have known was completely unattainable? Many people would tell you that you couldn't do something, and that you might as well quit while you're still ahead, alive and breathing? If you have, then trust me, I know exactly how you feel. It's the story of my life thus far.

Whether I was playing little league football or baseball, a lot of my teammates would always tell me that no matter hard I tried or how hard I played, that I would never be able to amount to anything as an athlete. The joke's on them though; I was the senior defensive captain of my high school's football team and earned an athletic scholarship to the University of Georgia Tech.

Yellow Jackets for life baby.

From the day I came into this company, people always told me that I would never be able to carry the weight of my legendary wrestling family heritage the way the Rock did, but I've got a newsflash for those same people: I'm not the Rock, but you better believe I'm Roman Reigns, and I'm more than capable of carrying not only my family's legacy, but this company's legacy into the future.

The throne is mine for the taking. I just have to get there first. But before I can do that, there are other matters to attend to, like finding Sasha.

In fucking Japan.

But I can, and I will. Believe that.

 ** _The Samoan Safehouse, 06/13/2015, 9:20pm_**

After another circuit of successful house shows had been completed, Roman Reigns was weary and needing to get some rest, but he would have none of it whatsoever. His endless search for Sasha had reached eye-straining levels to the point that both of the Usos had to make sure that the Powerhouse was still eating, drinking, and quite frankly, functioning properly.

After his explosive outburst with JoJo, he subsequently apologized and allowed both her and Sami Zayn to take up quarters in the Samoan Safehouse to both continue their search for Sasha, but also to keep them safe from any impending Authority attacks. After all, you didn't want to be an open target with their many threats running around.

"Any luck over there in Tokyo Dwayne?" Roman asked Dwayne via video conference on their large TV. Thank goodness for Skype right?

"Sorry Ro, but I've asked every single person here in Tokyo if they've seen a runaway Cleopatra with a big round stomach around here, and they only screamed at me and asked for my autograph," Dwayne chuckled to himself, as Roman groaned in frustrating tones.

"Fuck their autographs, did you try asking them in Japanese to see if they could understand you better?" the Powerhouse asked, pacing back and forth, clenching his gloved fist and slamming it into one of the coffee tables. "Well, did you?!"

"You better know your damn role talking to me like that cousin. And no, I didn't ask them in Japanese because quite frankly, the only words the Rock knows in Japanese are the ones for love making and happy endings," he said, popping up the People's Eyebrow, making a now fully awake JoJo snicker while Roman kicked over a chair and slammed it against a wall.

"You better give me something soon Dwayne. Our Japan tour is in less than a month and I plan on finding Sasha and cracking Finn's skull open along with breaking other damn bone in his fucking body. I am so done with having my patience tested," he grit his teeth, making JoJo slide over just a little bit.

"You better calm your candy ass down Roman, acting like you're a volcano about to blow his fucking roof. I will send you anything I can find…oh, and if I happen to run into Godzilla while I'm here, I'll take a selfie with him and send it out to the rest of you," he said with a confident smirk.

"Fuck you," Roman spat, hanging up on the conference call before Dwayne was able to get another word in. "I'm going so fucking insane. We need to find her JoJo, I can't even concentrate for Money in the Bank tomorrow—"

JoJo immediately spun Roman around by the shoulder, slapping him, and then crashed her lips onto his for a few seconds before pulling away. "What you need to do is focus and get some rest, okay? I'm sure Sasha would want you to be one hundred percent that briefcase, don't you?" the singing diva asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roman agreed, his eyes trailing over to the door to see a wide-eyed and surprised Sami Zayn, who immediately dropped a box of tech onto his foot. But of course, the fact that he was already in shock prevented him from feeling a damn thing.

JoJo looked to Sami the way Roman did, and she silently cursed herself for doing what she did. Sami was sure to have seen that too. Certainly they had been having their problems within the last few weeks, with Zayn so consumed with combating the Authority that he had barely acknowledged the harboring feelings JoJo had for him. But being caught between Sami and Neville was one thing; watching someone kiss someone as godlike as Roman was another thing altogether.

"Yeah…so anyway, I've managed to get some old maps that had layouts of old Japan houses and villages in the wastelands outside of Tokyo. Thought maybe we could take a look at them if you guys aren't too busy," Sami suggested, clearing his throat a bit while scratching the side of his head.

Roman quickly sidestepped the awkwardness of the moment, electing to head for the door. "You guys can look over that. I'm gonna go smother my ears with some smooth jazz tunes from Kenny G," he ordered, quickly making haste and hustling out the room.

Why did JoJo kiss him for? If Sasha knew that she had done that, she would have strangled her best friend to death. Still, as sweet as her lips and looks were, she hit the nail right on the head about being able to focus. If he continued down this path, he was most certainly going to end up destroying himself.

The jazz room was just what he needed right now. It was a good thing he knew his way around this gigantic safehouse. It was seven levels, but rather than look like a mansion, most of it was all underground. How subterfuge was that? 7 gigantic layers with 100 different rooms.

Most of all though, it was made for someone to feel safe. Hence the name, _Samoan Safehouse_ , named promptly by the Great One himself.

Sighing to himself, Roman popped his earphones into his ears and shuffled to his jazz playlist, intent and ready to unwind and free his mind before Money in the Bank tomorrow. No surprises were needed for the Powerhouse right now, but unfortunately for him, destiny had something else in mind for him.

As the door slowly creaked all the way open, the strong smell of a very unfamiliar perfume, make that two unfamiliar perfumes, infiltrated his nostrils immediately, burning his nose.

And to his surprise, one of the last people he expected to be here was actually here.

Paige.

Roman's teeth snarled up into a vicious dog's shape, and he quickly soared across the room, tossing Paige into the wall, and pinning her up against it. "How the hell did you get into this place?!" Roman roared, before looking left and right. "Seth's here isn't he? Your little two-toned, backstabbing boyfriend set you up to this, didn't he?! Where is he?" Roman roared aloud, tossing chairs and flipping beds over.

"I'm not with Seth anymore. He lied to me," Paige whispered audibly, her eyes visually upset. Roman noticed Paige had a bit more makeup on as well than he was used to seeing. "You can stop staring, I'm fine. I just got into a dustup, that's all," Paige scoffed, crawling away from Roman's grasp as she picked herself up. "Your stupid cousin and Naomi thought it would be a great idea to attack me when I got into town. I just wanted her help in kicking the Bellas' asses," she sighed.

"Well somebody got their ass kicked in the end. Sorry it had to be you," Roman said, shaking his head as he popped back in his earphones. "You can stay, but since you were with Seth, I'm sure he told you some of what the Authority was planning, so I suggest you head downstairs to the lab and help out JoJo and Sami," Roman strongly suggested, with a tone of anger.

The Anti-Diva slowly walked past Roman and before going out the door, took a good long look into Roman's eyes. "I just need you to know that you can trust me alright? I'm not like Seth. He was leading me into lies and situations I knew nothing about. I guess I just should have learned from your example," she admitted.

"Well you should have thought about that when you smacked me off of a roof and into the bay," Roman started, but upon seeing Paige's worried face, softened; "but we're only human right?" Paige was finally able to form a smile on her face after the last comment, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh hell no, those lips have probably been all over Seth. Now I feel dirty as you do," Roman laughed. "Come shower with me then pumkin, let's wash it off together," Paige teased, and Roman smirked. "Maybe another time. Now skedaddle before I change my mind."

As the former Divas champion exited out of the room, Roman's sense of smell was still able to detect a heavy dose of perfume in the room. "If you don't wanna get your ass kicked, now would be a good time to show yourself," Roman called out. The closet doorknob began to wobble, and slowly it opened to reveal a complete shock to Roman.

"Sasha?" he wheezed, zoning in on the Diva, as she put her designer shades up on her head and readjusted her Boss necklace. Staring at Roman, she raised her eyebrows and mischievous ideas immediately began running through her head.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" she asked, tossing off her jacket to reveal nothing but white laced lingerie, making Roman swallow hard. What the fuck was going on here? "I know I missed you," she jumped onto Roman, slinking her arms and legs around him tighter than a boa constrictor, pressing her lips against him hard, taking in every single solitary second that she could.

Something wasn't right though. Sasha never wore this kind of perfume, and if this was supposed to be Sasha, then why go through all the trouble just to send the Rock to Japan and have Sami and JoJo do all this unnecessary work? And if this was some kind of prank set up by Dean, he was going to rip his head off.

 _I'll go along with it for now, and see what happens,_ he thought to himself.

'Sasha' quickly stripped Roman of his jacket and his long sleeve shirt, reveling in the masterpiece that was Roman's tribal tattoos, but rather than trace over it with her fingers, she instead decided to use her tongue to trace over the outlines, sending slight shivers up Roman's spine the many different ways she spun her tongue.

Freaky.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard RoRo," she blatantly stated, as her bra straps fell to the side, "you're not gonna be able to spear anybody for weeks," she said, pushing him down onto the floor and pouncing him, their lips colliding once more and she even got a rise from Roman smacking her from the back.

"Whatever you say…Elise," Roman muttered, and she immediately froze into place. "W-What the hell did you just call me?" she stuttered.

"I said Elise, I didn't stutter sweetheart. Or are you Sasha? Because last I checked, she's pregnant and in Japan," Roman said, crossing his arms and eyeing her carefully. Elise quickly put her sundress back on, staring Roman in the eyes. "Look, don't kill me okay? I'm just supposed to be Sasha, so I thought why not cash in on a few benefits she had going for her in her life," Elise slyly suggested.

"Like?"

"Like fucking you. I'd do you all day every day too," Elise stated, no shame in her voice either.

"You have no filter, do you?" Roman questioned, and to that Elise shyly bit her fingernail. "Nooo…" she turned on the charm, but Roman was having none of it.

"How the hell do you people keep getting in here? And why the hell are you parading around here like you're Sasha?"

"For appearances and to keep the spotlight and heat off of godfather," Elise said, gobbling down a bag of Skittles. "Wait…you mean the pimp?!" Roman exclaimed, and Elise nearly choked on her candy from the immense laughter that came from her mouth.

"I don't know work for any fucking pimps jerk. I was kidnapped by some old geezers in Louisiana and got hired to play the role of Sasha Banks by some big nosed guy in a suit. I think his name is Huntress or something? No wait, Hunter, that's what it is! But Hunter's a stupid ass name so I just call him godfather," Elise summarized. "Can we go back to our pancaking?"

"No, but you can pancake your ass on outta here," Roman said, pointing towards the door. Elise reluctantly gathered her purse and walked out of the room, but not before slapping Roman on the butt as she quickly scattered before he could snatch her.

Pulling out his phone, Roman quickly dialed Dean. He was going to need his brother to do him a **big** favor. "Yello?" Dean answered, crunching loudly on a bag of popcorn while Iron Man played in the background. "Dean, I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to come over to the Samoan Safehouse. It's time to bring out the equipment again and play Interrogation," he replied.

"Well how can I say no to that? See you soon brotha," Dean laughed maniacally, as he hung up.

 **Deep Within The Louisiana Swamp**

 _That poor misguided soul. Doesn't he see that all of these vultures are just leading him in circles? I almost feel bad for him but, these are the prices he has to pay for, because of his sins. Sins that are committed by, not just him, but millions of people every day! They repent and they repent, but in the end, they commit their sins again._

 _It's all just a vicious cycle man._

 _But sooner or later, that vicious cycle will come to an end, and when it does, they will all kneel and bow their heads to me. Each and every one of them._

 _And that includes you, Roman Reigns._

 _I'm a man of many names around these parts. People call me seducer, accuser, and destroyer. I am the Eater of Worlds and the Savior of Sin, and I will save all of these wrestlers from their sins by leading them to their own self-destruction._

 _But for now Roman, just call me Bray Wyatt, for you and I are destined to do battle for the fate of the earth one day. You took my destiny away once Roman, and I won't let it happen again._

 _Here's a bit of advice for you now Roman:_ _ **RUN.**_

 ** _Behold the New Face of Fear, Bray Wyatt!_**

 **Well that's the end of chapter 4 here guys, so be sure to fave, follow, leave a review, and share with your friends! More top notch stuff is on the way I promise! And don't forget to follow the other stories to stay connected and not lose sight!**

 ** _Fire and Ice by myself and EloquentAngel90 (Kevin Owens & Becky Lynch)_**

 ** _Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90 (Sasha Banks)_**

 ** _Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks (Dean Ambrose)_**

 ** _Welcome to the Future by xxPikaSixJoyxx (Seth Rollins and Paige)_**

 _And special thanks to HardyKat for creating the awesome cover photo for my story, it's amazing and I appreciate it!_


	5. Chapter V

**Pride: Watch the Throne**

 **Chapter V**

Five sandbags torn through, weights scattered all across the floor, SportsCenter playing on full blast on the TV, and the AC blowing in full force. All signs that this place had been visited by an angry Roman Reigns. And lately, wherever Roman went, trouble seemed to follow the Powerhouse like a dark storm cloud, determined to give him the worst luck possible.

Drenched completely in sweat and not having time to see the nauseating tongues of JoJo and Sami Zayn clash like two harmonic teenagers, Roman set out to grab himself something to eat. The mind games of Bray Wyatt were doing nothing but driving him insane lately, and each week the insurmountable odds continued to mount on more and more, all while putting up with more of the Authority's weekly bullshit.

He couldn't help but feel the sub zero chills run up and down his spine as the audio tunes of the nursery rhyme "I'm A Little Tea Pot" played in his head. Somehow, Bray Wyatt of all people found out Sasha was pregnant and with his kid, no less. All of this because he had "taken" Bray's opportunity away from him? It was Roman's opportunity to begin with, and it wasn't his fault that the Eater of Worlds couldn't get the job done at that time.

So of course Bray Wyatt screwed Roman over. Because apparently that's what 2015 was all about this year: ruining Roman's big moments. And now he was targeting the one woman he had fell in love with and who was carrying his child. Did Bray even know that Sasha was all the way over in the land of the Rising Sun?

He shook his head and squeezed all of the sweat out his long hair. He couldn't let Bray Wyatt get into his head with these mind games; Dean had warned him about just how sick and maniacal this guy could get, and it was about time he started heeding those warnings. Come July 19 at Battleground, he would have the perfect opportunity to get his revenge and finally lay waste to the New Face of Fear.

The sudden buzzing of his phone interrupted his thoughts, and after he pulled out his phone, he was surprised to see Renee Young of all people calling him. Usually when the blonde Canadian called, it was about a Dean situation. Hopefully, that lunatic didn't get himself into trouble yet again.

"Hello?" Roman answered casually, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel. "Hey uh Roman, do you have time to meet up somewhere? I really need someone to talk to about Dean," Renee responded, in a bit of a whisperish tone.

Just like he thought. "What the hell did Dean do this time? Did he try and cut some people at a bar with a knife or what?" Roman asked, and he could hear the chuckle of Renee on the other line a little bit. "No, it's just…Dean's been very distant from me lately, and I need to know what I need to do to close that distance between us. So, here I am talking to you now I guess," she said.

"Well with all that's been going on lately, I don't know if I'd be able to make it out to lunch, but I can tell you everything you need to know right here over the phone," Roman said, blending up a protein shake for himself.

"Sounds good. Got a notepad ready," Renee smiled. Roman had to admit, the woman was determined to go the extra country mile for Dean just to have him at her side. He had to respect that.

"Alright, so you already know Dean is a lone wolf and he rarely ever trusts anybody. In fact, he has a fear of trust. He trusted that jackass Seth Rollins and looked what happened to him. He absolutely lost his mind," Roman pointed out, drinking his protein drink rapidly before refilling another glass.

"Thing is, he doesn't think that he's good enough for anybody. No matter how many times you try to convince him, it just doesn't work. And just when you think you're about to, the Authority sticks their thick ass noses where they don't belong and somebody he cares about gets hurt. Just like when you got shot," the Powerhouse explained.

Renee flinched a bit, thinking back to the day when she was sniped in her shoulder by the psychotic and delusional Emma. Renee was basically a walking target in Emma's sights, and as long as she was around with Dean, things would stay that way until the Australian born Diva was taken out for good.

"You're gonna have to go above and beyond to prove to him without a shadow of a doubt that you can handle yourself and can make his life better. Easier said than done though," Roman added. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Yeah, do you know what bands he likes to listen to?" Renee inquired, formulating a surprise in her mind. She knew exactly what to do now.

"Yeah I can text you the list," Roman offered, and Renee let out a cheer. "Yes thanks Roman I appreciate it," she smiled through the phone.

"No problem. But you didn't get any of this information from me, or Dean would kill me."

 **July 3, 2015 9:55pm, The NaoMob Stronghold**

The supremely athletic Diva Naomi sauntered into her hidden base where she was holding both AJ Lee and JJ Garcia, the Bella Twins' brother, prisoner and with the scowl on her face, tonight was not about to be a good night for one of the prisoners.

"Good evening everybody. So it's come to my attention that I was supposed to have a Divas title match over in Tokyo tomorrow, but something got in the way," Naomi explained, propping herself down upon a chair.

"I'm assuming that it was your large ass forehead, right?" AJ quipped, gripping the bars with intense hatred towards her former friend. What had happened to her? This was not the sweet, fun loving Naomi that she had rose up with through the wrestling ranks.

"Shut your fucking mouth April. I don't got time for your stupid ass comments," Naomi said. "Apparently somebody thought it would be funny to go ahead and cancel my flight over to Tokyo so that I couldn't make it for my Divas title match, screwing me over yet again. So tell me, which one of you made that shit happen?"

"You stupid bitch, how many times do we have to tell you, we didn't do anything to you! We don't even have our cell phones nor do we have any direct method of contacting anybody in this place you call a home!" JJ yelled, shaking the bars rapidly as AJ dryly swallowed. She decided to put on her poker face and play this angle as best as she could.

"Now boy you know that's a damn lie," Naomi lashed out, eyes getting more red and angrier. "So today I'm going to play a game with you two. It's called Life and Death and the rules are pretty simple. I'm going to flip this coin. It's gonna be heads for AJ and tails for JJ, and whichever one it lands on, that person is safe and the other person dies, plain and simple."

"Fine by me," AJ coyly replied, not afraid of a little game of chance. JJ, on the other hand was absolutely livid.

"You can't do that shit you crazy witch! This is fucking insane! Get me my fucking sisters now!" JJ yelled, but Naomi tuned out his demands with ease. "Alright, here we go. Who gets to live, and who gets to die?" Naomi flipped the coin with perfect precision and the coin flipped as high as it could go, before beginning to fall back down to Naomi's hand.

AJ watched with slight nerves as the sweat trickled down her foreheads and from her armpits, her life on the line with this coin flip. JJ looked as if he were about to cry just watching. The coin finally landed in her hand and she revealed what it landed on.

Tails.

 _Shit,_ AJ thought to herself as she mentally prepared to meet her demise. This was it for her. This was truly going to be the end of her road.

The sound of five gunshots filled the air as AJ closed her eyes, preparing to bleed out into oblivion. But those shots never rang out for her.

The Black Widow opened up her squenched eyes to see that Naomi had pulled out a handgun and shot JJ in the head five times. The Bella Twins' brother was now officially dead, all at the hands of Naomi. AJ watched as the blood slowly flowed out from the head of her fellow captive, but her attention was diverted to Naomi when she started to bust out into an evil cackle.

"What the fuck Trin? That shit was totally uncalled for!" AJ screamed, only to have Naomi laugh at her some more. "Of course it was…I hate tails, plain and simple. That'll teach his punk ass," Naomi said, crossing her arms.

"What the hell are you doing Naomi? You're only dragging yourself down into further madness. Stop before it's too late!" AJ pleaded, but once more all she got for her troubles was an evil cackle. "When the Authority and everybody else finally decides to stop screwing me over and giving me the championship matches I deserve, then maybe, just maybe I will."

AJ shook her head as Naomi stared her down. "All you have to do is work with me April. You knew how to get to the top without even wrestling a match, so why don't you help a fellow sister out?" Naomi inquired for herself, but the Geek Goddess shook her head.

"No, not like this," AJ refused.

"Suit yourself," Naomi said, tossing a ham sandwich with heavy mayonnaise in the face of her former best friend, and exiting the stronghold, leaving AJ alone to tend to her thoughts.

 **July 4, 2015 3:26am, San Francisco Airport**

Usually, when Roman and Dean hung out together, they were doing either one of two things: drinking or fighting. And on this particular day at this particular time in the darkest of mornings, Roman and Dean were fighting, this time against airport security.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually bring firearms into an airport Dean!" Roman shouted, nailing one security officer with a Superman Punch, sending him down the monorail of moving stairs. "Like seriously dude?!"

Dean laughed as he hit an officer in the gut with a knee and tossed him into another officer as they went down the monorail of stairs as well. "Well you said we were gonna go to Japan hot and heavy, so I figured, why not pack the heat right?" He delivered a stiff clothesline to an officer over the counter at the airport McDonald's.

"They don't allow you to carry guns into an airport or else they'll lock down the airport and we won't be able to go anywhere you moron!" Roman yelled, delivering a double spear to two more guards who had arrived in a security cart. Roman then pushed the cart over the second floor with them inside as it fell and hit the floor with a titanic thud.

One of the officers zapped Roman in the back with two tasers in tow, but at this point Roman was so angry about missing the flight to Japan that he just didn't feel any pain at the moment. Nothing but adrenaline at this point. This was probably going to be his only opportunity to save Sasha from the hands of Finn Balor and now he had gotten screwed over.

Growling like he was a werewolf, Roman sprung up and cracked the neck of the guard, instantly killing him. He noticed two more security carts driving towards him at full speed. "Hold it right there! You're under arrest! Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back now!" the guards shouted, but as they neared Roman, their tires were shot out by Dean and his handy shotgun, making them spiral out of control and into a Taco Cabana.

Roman slowly walked up to the guard that was still awake and breathing, and the guard sneered, pointing towards the "A" symbol on his badge. "I represent the Authority, and they're gonna absolutely kill you for this," he snarled, and flipped Roman the bird.

"I represent Roman Reigns, and I absolutely don't give a fuck," Roman roared, punching the guard in his face with thunderous force, knocking him out completely. "Can you believe the two of us are taking out all of these stupid ass security guards in the airport?" Roman asked.

"Considering they're the Authority's goons and they look like the minimum wage mall cop versions of J&J Security, I ain't surprised one bit," Dean said, strapping the shotgun to the back of his shirt. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he heard his stomach rumble. Conveniently someone had left their order of a Big Mac on the counter, causing Dean to scoop it up and eat it in a hurry.

While Dean gobbled down his burger, someone caught Roman's eye. A floor above them, from a parallel view stood…Seth Rollins? The WWE World Heavyweight Champion looked on at his former two Shield brothers, and winked at them with a grin on his face. "Hey boys, were you looking for me?" the cocky arrogant champion pointed to his title belt, grinning. "All you have to do Is come get me and take this from me," Seth declared.

"I'll do more than take that belt off your shoulder Sethy boy. I'll pull your arms out their damn socket, rip your fucking head off and take a fuckin' piss down into the rest of your fucking body," Dean spat, immediately running up the stairs to run after the Architect, ready to kill the traitor who had turned his life into a complete tailspin.

Just as Roman was about to follow suit, a cross body from an unknown object instantly derailed the powerhouse, knocking him flat on the ground. "Hello Roman. It's your friend Bray again," the voice called out to him.

His back aching, the Powerhouse struggled to stand to his feet. "Show your fucking face Bray! Show it so I can knock your teeth down your fucking throat!" he shouted, but the only response he got was the maniacal laughter of Bray Wyatt.

"I told you the games weren't done between us Roman. We're like yin and yang, we can't exist without each other," Bray laughed from the shadows, as Roman spun around in circles trying to find his foe. "IT's gonna be game over for your sheepish ass in just a few seconds as soon as you grow the balls to show your fucking face," Roman growled. "Come Battleground, your bitch ass is mine!"

"Anyone but you Roman, anyone but you. Soon enough, she'll be mine," Bray laughed maniacally, and as soon as Roman turned around, the Eater of Worlds was right there, rushing towards him and nailing with a sick Sister Abigail to put the big Samoan down.

"One day soon, I will be the shepherd to all of you sheep, and I will lead this world to the destiny to which it deserves. But until then Roman, she's mine. Find me," he whispered in a terrifying tone, before kissing Roman on the head and delivering yet another Sister Abigail, tossing Roman over the railing of the second floor and watching with a sadistic grin as Roman landed through a food court table, down for the count.

"Find me Roman"

As Bray disappeared, bodies came crashing through glass on the third floor, as Dean had grabbed a hold of Seth's head, punching the shit out of him and trying to bite his ear off as they tumbled through the air. Seeing the floor nearing them, Dean used Seth's body as a cushion as they hit the ground with an instant thud.

Within seconds, Dean was already up with nothing worse than several bruises and a very busted and bloody elbow, but he was grinning and ready to go another round. Picking up Seth by his head, he paused for a moment. Something didn't seem right. Seth may have been a gutless coward, but he still put up a way better fight than this. And when he smiled, that's when Dean knew it wasn't Seth.

"Bo fucking Dallas," Dean grit his teeth, curling his fist up into a ball and knocking the Boliever out cold. By now, many more guards with significant upgrades in firepower had surrounded both he and Roman. With Roman down for the count and in no condition to fight, Dean was forced to swallow his pride.

No choice but to surrender now.

"You have the right to remain silent, and—" the guard started as they arrested the duo. "You don't have to read me my fucking rights, I've done this like ten fucking times already," Dean complained, as both he and Roman were tossed into the back of a compound car and driven away.

The Authority had notched yet another victory under their belt.

 **July 12, 2015, 9:35am**

"Alright Reigns and Ambrose, you're free to go," one of the officers said, opening up the jail door for them. "Your bail's been posted."

"Well it's about fucking time," Dean said, as he and Roman exited their cell and headed down the hallway. At the information desk waiting for them was the Anti-Diva herself, Paige. A bit of a surprise to say the least.

"Well if it isn't my favorite two convicts in the world Roman and Dean," Paige teased the two, as they followed the former two time Divas champion out to her car. Roman slowly slid into the backseat, still nursing a sore back, while Dean hopped in the passenger's seat of Paige's Hummer with ease. Because fuck a busted elbow right?

"Paige, can you drop me off at the hospital right around the corner? I need to get my back checked out," he said, checking his phone and seeing the surprising text from JoJo. What exactly did she need to meet with him about?

"Sure thing Ro," Paige responded, and Dean nudged her in the arm. "Only I can call him Ro Casper," Dean insulted her, and Paige scoffed, punching him in his bandaged elbow. "Piss off you Looney Tune," Paige responded, pulling up to the Tampa General Hospital.

"Appreciate it," Roman said, quickly hustling out the car and making his way inside as Paige and Dean watched after him. Once he was inside, Paige started up the car once more and got back on the highway as she and Dean sat in silence.

Dean was finally the first one to speak again. "So let me ask you something, 'cause I'm curious to know. How the hell did you put up with having a psycho like Emma for a best friend?" he inquired, and Paige chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't understand the nature of your question," Paige responded, swerving through the array of cars.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Paige. That psycho bitch has tried to kill Renee, fuck me, and leave everyone dead in her path just to get to me," Ambrose said, beginning to grow pissed off the more he thought about the situation.

"Well perhaps if you didn't break her heart by leaving her in the first place, then maybe she wouldn't even be like this. Ever thought of that? Because of you, I can never have my old best friend back. Because of you, she took her anger and rage out on me and stabbed me, and it bloody sucked too," she said, keeping her eyes straightforward and furrowing her brows.

Dean seemed to mumble something under his breath, but the Anti-Diva wasn't exactly able to catch that, so she continued. "You're doing the same thing to Renee that you did to Emma, and you don't even realize it—" Dean pushed the steering wheel, causing Paige to break on the side of the highway. He quickly snagged the keys out of the drive and chucked them several feet into the highway.

Before Dean could even begin to speak, Paige let out a bloodcurdling scream straight into Dean's ears, making him go nearly deaf for a few moments. "You fucking **_idiot!_** Why the fuck did you do that?! Now we're fucking stuck here on the side of the fucking highway!"

Ðean simply shrugged in his shoulders. "I've been in worse situations, so this doesn't bother me one bit. Next time, don't insult me and we won't have this problem," the Lunatic Fringe stated, opening the door and hopping out the car to get some fresh air.

Paige sighed to herself. He really was a raving, bloody lunatic.

About four hours had passed by, and the two of them were still in the same spot they were in before. With it being near one hundred degrees, they were burning up, and it didn't help Paige either that she was wearing all black either. She quickly took off her T-shirt and jacket, as well as her jean shorts, until she was just down to a black Nike training bra and some very short black shorts, before hopping back into the car. Dean looked over to her, quirked an eyebrow, and then looked back to the book he was reading.

"I didn't know you liked to read," Paige commented, smirking at the Lunatic Fringe as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I know I can be off-kilter sometimes, but I'm not stupid ya know," Dean retorted, before closing his book and sighing. "Now I don't even want to finish this damn thing," he said, tossing it back into the dashboard.

"Sorry," Paige apologized, but he only waived it off. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, water under the bridge. Books like that are only going to remind me on why I don't deserve the sunlight in my life that is Renee," he crossed his arms.

"And why's that?" Paige pushed for answers. "Because I'm a fuckup, a screwup, and whatever other names you wanna throw at me. I'm too good at messing up a good thing, and I can't just let her suffer because of my mistakes. Emma shot her, shit next she might kidnap her for all I know."

Paige nodded her head quietly. She felt all too much of what Dean was saying, it had been surreal for her during her crazy insane relationship with Seth. Thankfully, she had gotten out of it before it was too late, and well…here she was.

"I'm a loner. I don't deserve good things. I deserve what fate gives me, because I'm an outcast. Sure, I got my boy Roman and shit, but love and romance ain't something I do good at, nor do I deserve," Dean commented, drinking a German beer he had at his disposal before passing it to Paige.

"You and me both," Paige sighed, knocking back a bunch of the German beverage. "What the fuck was I thinking getting romantically involved with Seth? All he cares about is himself and his stupid championship, at least that's what I think…I don't know Dean," she remarked, looking down at her feet.

"Seth's that type of guy who when you see him, you just wanna grind his face into the pavement until his face looks like a crooked crocodile. But then again, he kinda looks like one already," Dean chuckled, seeing Paige form slight etches of a smirk on his face. "But he's a fucking scumbag, plain and simple. You saw what he did to me and Ro, and you see what he tried to turn you into. We don't need people like that in our life," he added.

"Yeah…I guess you and I aren't so different from each other after all, huh Ambrose?" she commented, a small smirk appearing on her face as she stared at the Lunatic Fringe.

"I guess not Casper," he said, returning her glance. They held each other's glance for just a moment, but something instantly clicked right then and there in that very moment. Whether it was right or wrong, correct or incorrect, two loners who were rebels and had wild souls felt like they had finally connected. The moment their lips clashed and made contact, the flow went into overload.

Paige slowly slipped Dean's jacket off as well as his tanktop, feeling around his very toned and defined muscles, trying not to let herself swoon over him. They toppled over and into the backseat, ripping each other's clothes off in a frantic hurry as the sporadic and engaging moans from Paige made Dean's venture into her even more worth it. Every single solitary second.

For every thrust that was administered, somewhere deep inside the both of them, they couldn't help but smile inwardly. They had finally found someone that was just like them.

They were each other's guilty pleasures.

 **Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed that very lengthy chapter! Hope you're all enjoying this Pride sequel so far, so stay tuned because there is so much more to come in this story! Don't forget to fave, follow, review, and recommend to friends! Also, check out these other connected stories in the series so that you stay on top of everything and stay connected!**

 **Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90 (Sasha Banks)**

 **Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks (Dean Ambrose)**

 **Welcome to the Future (Seth Rollins)**

 **Fire and Ice by me and EloquentAngel90 (Kevin Owens and Becky Lynch)**


	6. Chapter VI

**Pride: Watch the Throne**

 ** _AN: Please note that this follows the events of Chapter 5 of Tempation: Escape Me, so if you haven't read that chapter yet, go read that chapter first before reading this one. Thanks!_**

 **Chapter VI**

"Dude, you almost freaking laid the hammer down on JoJo. What the hell is goin' on through your thick head?" Dean retorted, knocking back his black coffee early in the morning. "I mean, had I not walked in for no reason at that particular moment, you probably would have did something far worse." Roman didn't bother to look up at his best friend; his long dark hair only shrouded his eyes from view.

"I'm telling you Dean, I don't know what the hell was going on in my head. I'd never betray Sasha like that, you know me. Loyalty is my code. Hell, it's what one of these tattoos on my arms mean, man. I felt like I was a man possessed," Roman explained, scratching the back of his head. "Did you really have to hit me with a fucking frying pan to get me to stop?"

"Sure did. Because whatever spell you were under, it sure as hell knocked you out of it. You said you felt like a man possessed? I believe you brotha', but I once felt like that myself last year while you were still out recovering from your injury. I was exhibiting weird tendencies, you know weirder than usual," he explained, and Roman let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, it all came during that time I was feuding with Bray Wyatt. And I don't think it's any type of coincidence that the same kind of voodoo bullshit is going on now that he's feuding with you and targeting you for whatever psychotic reason that lives within that bird's nest of a beard he's got going on in there." Roman crossed his arms, still disappointed in himself. How could he let this happen?

"You think I should tell Sasha about this?" he suggested, and an alarmed look crossed Dean's face, causing him to drop his coffee mug and spill his morning drink all over the floor. "You tryin' to go to an early grave? Hell no Roman, you sweep this shit under the rug and pretend it never happened. Same goes for JoJo too. It was all just a figment of Bray's sick and twisted imagination," Dean explained in a ghostly voice, wiggling his fingers wildly like it was a ghost story.

"I'm pretty sure Bray doesn't get off on voodooing people so that he can watch two people have sex," Roman gave a small laugh, taking another bite of his waffles. "How do you know that? Bray is a sick, perverse freak man. You know I'm right," Dean chimed.

"Is Bray the reason you had sex with Paige in a car? Or does Renee know about that already?" Roman fired back in a laughing manner, causing Dean to grip his fork really hard. "That…that's all on me man. Not gonna blame Paige for that one," Dean said in a low voice, staring at his plate really hard. "That's all my fault. I knew what I was doing, and I didn't even care. Call it a spur of the moment if you will, but it was a big mistake," he said, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Don't kick yourself over it. You and Paige have been through some rough shit lately, and you found solace in each other. In a profession like ours, that shit happens all the time. Just keep a clear head and focus on the task at hand," Roman claimed. "Kicking the Authority and Bray Wyatt's asses."

"Right," Dean nodded, sighing to himself as he took a beer from the counter and the duo got up to leave. Battleground was a week away, and while Dean wasn't on the card, he knew that Bray Wyatt would have an ace up his sleeve, so he was ready to back his brother up in any way that he could. Roman and Bray were gonna leave it out there, but hopefully his best friend would be the one to walk away the victor.

 **07/13/2015, Monday Night RAW**

Having gotten the better of Bray tonight on RAW, bringing the fight to him and driving him out of the arena, Roman couldn't help but to be excited and hyped up tonight. Momentarily, he forgot all about his recent troubles and worries, and could finally unwind for a bit now that the rest of his night was done. Dean entered the screening room without knocking, a fresh 6 pack of ice cold beers at the ready. "Hey man, did you hear? Some of those NXT girls might be debuting tonight?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Roman asked, and Dean displayed a mischievous smirk on his face. "I may or may not have ran into Becky Lynch back down in gorilla just now." Roman's eyes widened in surprise. "For real?"

"Yeah brotha', for real. I also saw Charlotte arriving to the arena today with Becky as well so I know she's here too," Dean sighed, taking in the freshly brewed taste of his beer. "Tonight's gonna be interesting to say the least. Stephanie's already coming out to interrupt the Boring Twins," Dean quipped, turning his attention to the monitor.

Roman cocked his head as Stephanie got the crowd all riled up, easily turning them against the Bellas. "I can't stand her ass. Can't believe I accidentally grabbed her boobs that one time," Dean interjected into Roman's thoughts, making him laugh. "You were the one that decided to be a bonehead and reach out and grab a Diva's breasts. No one said you had to do it," Roman crossed his arms.

"Like I'm gonna lose a game of chicken to you," Dean laughed. "Anyway, looks like she's about to bring somebody out." The duo and the rest of the roster watched on in shock and awe as the music of Becky Lynch hit the arena speakers and the Irish Steampunk Diva came racing out, rocking her head and swinging her bright carrot colored hair everywhere, as the fans rocked out to her music.

Becky entered the ring, and stood by Paige's side, the two having forged a friendship that dated years back all the way to their SHIMMER days. "Wow, impressive to say the least," Roman slightly grinned. He didn't know Becky much, but when he was around her, she was quite a joy to be around to say the least.

Stephanie next brought out the second generation Diva, Charlotte, who was infamously known as the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. The crowd did their patented "Woo" along with Charlotte, as she showed off her incredible flexibility and gymnastic skills, rolling into the ring and going to stand alongside Paige and Becky, who greeted her with open arms.

"Hey, is it just me or do they remind you of the Powerpuff Girls?" Dean asked, causing Roman to rumble in laughter. "Yeah, you might actually be right about that." Turning their attention to the screen, Roman's mood immediately darkened and grimaced when the sound of Naomi's theme song hit the speakers, and the self-proclaimed Amazing Diva sauntered out, with his cousin Tamina in tow. Of course, this was the same Naomi who had left Roman and his cousins for dead back at that fake 'funeral'.

It was one of the worst betrayals he had suffered since Seth turned on the Shield, and took it quite personally. While Jimmy probably held a bigger grudge than he did, Naomi was often a person Roman would seek advice from when he was dealing with a personal problem. But evidently, the Authority had gotten into her head and convinced her to turn against her own husband and the rest of his family.

All for what, a championship? Yet 4 months later, Nikki Bella was still the Divas champion, so it seemed as if that entire betrayal was all for nothing. Roman clenched his fists as Naomi complained about not getting to be a part of this Divas Revolution and not getting enough fair chances. "Take it easy big guy," Elise, the Sasha double, said, as she took a seat in between Dean and Roman. "You've got to just let that shit go, and enjoy the show," she said, a cryptic smile on her face.

"And why's that creampuff? You know something we don't?" Dean questioned, knocking back some more of his beer as Elise slightly giggled. "Oh my dear lunatic, you'll find out in the next few minutes, now won't you?" she smiled, turning her attention back to the monitor.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the NXT Women's Champion, the Boss, Sasha Banks!" Stephanie announced._

Roman felt his heart rate pick up a beat, and he looked to the left, as if he expected Elise to go running out there to take Sasha's place on the main roster, but lo and behold, she still remained seated next to him and Dean. He turned his attention back to the monitor and after a minute of waiting, the _real_ Sasha Banks sauntered out, championship adorned around her waist, shades atop her head, and the cockiness that had made her a legend down in NXT. The Boston native made her way down the ramp, looking at Naomi and Tamina, and nodding her head.

She had officially joined forces with two of Roman's now sworn enemies. The three of them entered the ring and a wild brawl ensued, chaos erupting everywhere as Stephanie made her way up the ramp with a smile on her face. Many of the main roster Divas were thrown out of the ring, before Charlotte proceeded to lock in the Figure Eight on Alicia Fox, Becky Lynch locking in the Dis-Arm-Her on Brie Bella, and Sasha locking in the Bank Statement on Divas Champion Nikki Bella. The crowd erupted into explosive cheers for the NXT Divas, making all the members of Team Bella tap out.

The other main roster Divas scurried back into the ring, breaking up all of the action before each team member scurried back into their groups and separated from each other. It was clear that this all out brawl was just the beginning of something huge. It was truly the start of a revolution.

"I'll be right back guys," Roman said, hopping out of his seat before heading down the hallway in a blaze. "Aww, Romeo is finally gonna get his Juliet back! Let's follow Dean," Elise sneakily suggested. "You read my mind," Dean grinned, following suit to see just what would happen in the reunion of Roman and Sasha.

Roman darted through the sea of wrestlers and producers, anxious to see the woman he hadn't seen since the night of WrestleMania 31, where he thought she had been killed. Thankfully that wasn't the case at all, but only fate knew where this next confrontation would take them.

After finally making it to the gorilla position, he saw Sasha at last, laughing it up and high fiving both Naomi and Tamina, like they just had one hell of a time out there. Sasha's eyes momentarily floated from her new stablemates to Roman's, and her heart instantly started beating rapidly. She played over and over how the scene would go when he finally saw her in person for the first time again, and she still wasn't ready to see him again.

Too late now.

Naomi's eyes followed Sasha's and when they landed on Roman, the Amazing Diva scoffed. "What the hell is he doing here? What do you want Roman? Can't you see the baddest team of WWE Divas are having a discussion here?" she exclaimed, but Roman shook his head.

"Shut the hell up, you traitorous scumbag. Sasha, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important," Roman pleaded. Sasha looked at the Powerhouse, then looked back at Naomi and Tamina, unsure of what choice to make. Talk about being placed between a rock and a hard place.

Sasha started to take a few steps towards Roman, but Naomi hooked her arm quickly, leaning in her ear to whisper. "Look, if we're gonna take out the Bellas and rule this revolution, we can't have any distractions. That especially means none from Roman Reigns. So you need to take one for the team and sever all ties with him alright? Do it for Team BAD," Naomi proudly claimed, beating her chest with her hand.

The Boss slowly nodded her head as she made her way over to the Powerhouse, quickly taking Roman by the hand and disappearing into the crowd. She took him into the equipment room, which seemed to be unoccupied. Roman slowly closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes off of Sasha. They circled the room slowly across from each other, not sure exactly what to say.

Unsure of exactly what to say, Roman slowly opened up his arms and Sasha immediately rushed into them, wrapping her arms around him tight. "Roman, oh my God, Ro…" she said, her voice slowly melting into the chest of Roman, tears streaming into the gray tank top of the big Samoan.

"It's alright. You're with me again," he said in a hushed tone, rubbing her back and consoling her with as much comfort as he could provide. "I can't believe I'm finally home again. I-I've been gone for so long, I just—so much Roman. So much," Sasha said exasperated. "I even had the baby early…"

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You did? Where is she? Did you leave her with your mom? Family? One of my family members?" Roman asked. He so desperately wanted to see his newborn daughter. Seeing her was one of the top things on his to-do list, and his heart was internally swelling with hope and joy to see her.

"Neither…you and I both know that it's too dangerous to leave her anywhere near anyone linked to us." Sasha sighed into herself.

"Then where is she?" Roman twitched for as his nerves were a little more bothered knowing that his daughter wasn't even with someone he knew, was that anymore safe?. "I want to see her."

"Anaya is safe." Sasha threw up her hands building the infamous wall she needed to shelter her feelings. "We cannot see her…that's too risky…I need to focus, Roman…we both do."

Roman understood the drive to protect Anaya. Keeping her out of the Authority's ring of war, but at least could he know who she was with? Was it really that dangerous to have a small clue? On top of that her irrational decision to join up with two people who probably were being fed orders from devil behind closed doors? That was supposed to protect their daughter?

"So we need to focus, get rid of the Authority like we've been doing for the past year or more, but really Sasha? Linking yourself with the two people who betrayed my family?"

"They betrayed you—that's true, but Roman that doesn't negate the fact that those two ladies are driven. They can help me rip through the division and make it better—within that they can also help me bring the Authority down."

"And what will you do once they leave you in the dust? You know that's what's going to happen. "

"Could you at least let me try before you assume it's not going to work?" Sasha gritted her teeth, "did it ever occur to you that maybe they felt the need to betray you because they had no other choice?"

"That doesn't justify shit. So they were cowards and almost got me and my cousins killed, they could've came to us easily for help before siding with those idiots."

"But in their eyes that's what they needed to do to fix things and it didn't work out the way they planned, but now they have better options. I can change the game."

Roman shook his head. It was no use. Sasha was so bent on believing that this trio would work. Tamina and Naomi were only using her for magnet to that title and once they reached their peak, they would leave Sasha right in the dirt.

"So you're going to change the game with "Team BAD" getting this power to beat the Authority and in all of the mist of it where does that leave us?"

"Us?" Sasha rolled her eyes folding her arms into her chest. "Roman, the time I spent in Japan, I missed being here, wrestling and traveling. I thought about you every moment through having our child, but then I remembered something—we started because people were telling us we were bad for each other warning us….maybe they had a point."

"What the hell do you mean they had a point?"

"It seems like the more we are together the more destruction there is. A plan will only fail if we keep making the same mistake and as much as I love you…Roman we are the mistake—if we ever want to see our daughter again—we can't fight this war…"

"Together." Roman's chest shattered into pieces.

"Right," Sasha gazed at Roman for brief moment before hearing a light tap on the door, "I'm sorry…" she turned away from Roman and left the equipment room. Squashed completely, Roman took a seat on top of one of the equipment crates, and covered his face. A mix of emotions and he didn't even know what to feel right now.

While he sat with his face covered, Sasha peered back into the room, internally feeling devastated. She slowly walked over to the Powerhouse, placing her hands onto his gloved ones, sighing to herself on what she was about to say.

"Please don't give up, we both need to keep fighting to get rid of the Authority. We need to show solidarity to stand up against them, and that's what I'm doing with Team BAD. You can do that with your cousins and Dean, and then maybe, when the time's right again, you and I can stand…together Roman." She could feel her knees shaking and buckling, but she quickly straightened them out.

"I've never told anyone this before, so believe me when I say this to you. I love you Roman, and while my allegiance for the meantime is with Naomi and Tamina, my heart's forever with you." She slowly took down his gloved hands and wrapped her arms around his head and enveloped him into a slow, passionate kiss. It was going to be a long road back to where they started.

Surely time could heal all wounds though right?

 **Thank you guys for continuing to read my story, I'm having a blast writing this and so are the other authors in our series. We thank you for the support and continuing favorites, follows, and most of all, reviews! Keep it locked as we've got a lot more coming for you really soon! And of course, check out the connecting stories to catch up on everything that is Phase 2!**

 **Temptation: Escape Me by EloquentAngel90 (Sasha Banks)**

 **Fatal Attraction by MellyxBrooks (Dean Ambrose)**

 **Welcome to the Future by xxPikaSixJoyxx (Seth Rollins)**

 **Fire and Ice by myself and EloquentAngel90 (Kevin Owens and Becky Lynch)**


End file.
